WWE One Shots
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Just a bunch of WWE One Shots that I've written. Some of them are rated M and some aren't so just be warned :)
1. CM Punk

I rubbed my large belly and smiled out the window as I rode to the arena with my husband Phil Brooks. Phil was more commonly known to everyone as WWE Superstar CM Punk. Today, Raw was in our hometown of Chicago and Phil was making his final appearance on Raw. He also brought me along to see all of our friends again. I had left the WWE as soon as I found out that I was pregnant, and I had been missing everyone a lot so Phil asked me to come with him to Raw.

"You okay Y/N?"

I glanced over at my husband and smiled as I took his hand.

"Yes. I was just thinkin about how much I've missed everyone and that I'm excited to finally be back."

Phil smiled and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"Well I'm glad you are excited baby."

A few minutes later we arrived at the arena and Phil came around to help me out of the rental. As I took his hand I couldn't help but giggle as he fussed over me. We made our way inside and Phil took me straight to catering to see everyone. I wanted to make it a surprise so I hid behind Phil as he walked in.

"Hey Punk!" a few of the guys called out.

Peeking around his shoulder slightly I could see several of my friends seated at the tables.

"Hey guys, I brought someone with me tonight!"

I could instantly tell when the mood shifted and Phil stepped aside so everyone could see me.

"Y/N!"

I smiled as I was greeted by all the superstars and my friends.

"You look great girl!"

I turned towards the Diva's and smiled.

"I've missed you guys so much!"

As I was chatting with AJ, Kaitlyn, and the Bellas, I felt Phil tap me on my shoulder.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go over and talk to the guys okay?"

I nodded at him and made my way over to one of the chairs where all the Diva's were sitting. Phil helped me sit down and he kissed my cheek before walking over to the guys and talking with all of them.

"So how have you been Y/N?" Kaitlyn asked as she handed me a bottle of water and sat down across from me. I rubbed my stomach lightly and grinned.

"I've been great guys. This pregnancy has been amazing so far, well aside from the morning sickness!" The girls and I laughed and I suddenly placed my hand on my stomach and smiled.

"You guys wanna feel the baby?" I asked. They nodded and I told them where to place their hand and everyone was rewarded with a sharp kick to their hand.

"Does that not hurt?" AJ asked in awe as the baby kicked her hand pretty hard.

"Not really." I said as I relaxed a bit in the chair. "It's hard to explain really but no it doesn't hurt unless she kicks me just right."

"She?" Nikki asked with a smile.

"Yep! We found out a couple of months ago that it was a girl."

"How is Punk handling everything?" Brie asked.

I glanced over at Phil who was talking with Cena and Orton and just as I looked over, we locked eyes and I noticed him blush and wink at me. Cena and Orton stoped talking and turned to look at me. They smiled at me and glanced back and forth from Punk to me, I just blushed and looked back at the girls, hearing the guys chuckle at me from across the room.

"He's been amazing. He fusses over me like a mother hen sometimes but as my due date gets closer, he gets more and more excited. I just know he is going to be a great father."

The girls awed over him and the baby for a little bit longer, but finally it was time for the show to start and we all went to the Diva's locker room to talk some more while they got ready. Phil had gone to his dressing room to change for his final match with Daniel Bryan. They were teaming up to go against the Wyatts in a tag match. I sat on the couch in the Diva's locker room watching the show for a little bit.

"How are you feeling baby?"

I turned slightly and saw Phil come up behind me. He was already in his wrestling trunks and his "Best Since Day One" T-shirt. He sat down on the couch next to me and pulled me towards him so that my back was against his chest. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

"I'm fine baby. I'm just happy I got to see everyone again."

Phil's arms came up around me and he placed his hands on my belly. I felt our little girl kick at his hand and I giggled a bit at the feeling.

"She's gonna be a fighter, just like her mother." Phil said as he kissed my cheek.

I turned my head slightly to look at his face and I smiled.

"I love you Phil."

He smiled and leaned down a bit to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too Y/N"

~The End~


	2. Ambrose

"Hey Y/N? Your match is up next!"

"Okay thanks!"

Stretching a little bit more, I made my way out of my dressing room and started to head through the halls towards the gorilla position. Tonight was my first title match ever in the WWE. I had been signed to the WWE about a year ago when talent relations had come down to NXT and called me up to the main roster.

As I rounded the corner, I hit something hard with an "oof!" and fell backwards.

"Are you alright?"

My head snapped up and I glared at the person in front of me.

"I'm fine Ambrose. Watch out next time." I said as I pushed myself up off the ground and dusted off my pants.

Dean just huffed in annoyance and walked away. I just growled a bit and continued down the hall. When I had first come into the WWE, Dean and I didn't get along very well. I had never liked him while he was with the Shield because he thought he could get away with everything and anything.

As I made my way to the ramp, I could hear Lillian announcing AJ's name and I watched as she, Dolph and Big E, made their way onto the stage and down towards the ring. Quickly I made my way up to the curtain and waited for Lillian to announce me and for my music to play. As my entrance played, I made my way down to the ring, slapping fans hands along the way.

AJ stared me down as I climbed into the ring and as soon as the bell rang, she attacked me. We traded punches a couple of times before she finally got me backed into a corner and she rammed her shoulder into my stomach, hard. I gasped for air as the ref pulled her away from me and the corner. As soon as she backed away, she ran back at me full speed, but I rolled to my right and she slammed into the corner turnbuckle. I quickly lunged foward and grabbed her shoulders and went for my finisher. As I lifted AJ up on my shoulder, she quickly countered and jumped behind me to move me into position for the black widow. As she locked it on, I could hear the fans yelling for me to get up, but the pressure was too much and I tapped out.

"Here is your winner and still Diva's Champion, AJ Lee!"

I layed there on the mat for a moment before I realized that there were more people in the ring.

"Get her Big E! Slam her!"

My eyes widened and I started to scramble towards the corner away from Big E.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Shield!"

I watched as Dean Ambrose came running down the stairs and jumped the barrier and made his way into the ring. As I sat in the corner, I watched him take down Dolph and Big E before turning back towards me and just looking at me.

After AJ, Dolph, and Big E, made their escape backstage, Dean helped me out of the ring and we made our way backstage as well.

Dean grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the hall.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I yelled, trying to get him to let go of me.

He stayed quiet and he pushed me into an empty locker room. He turned and locked the door before turning towards me.

"What are you-"

Dean grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened slightly before I relaxed and kissed him back passionately. Dean smiled and turned me so he could push me up against the door. I moaned into his mouth and started pulling at his shirt. He quickly ripped it over his head and returned his lips to mine.

I felt him pulling on my shirt and I pulled away from him long enought for him to pull my shirt over my head and undo my bra before I felt his lips on my neck.

"Dean." I moaned out as he started to bite and kiss my neck.

His hands made their way down to my waist and he tapped me on my butt. Taking the hint, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he manuvered us over to the couch. Lying me back on the couch, Dean quickly pulled his pants and boxers off before pulling off my shorts and underwear.

He gently rubbed my clit and I moaned loudly.

"Shh! Don't want everyone to hear you do you?" He whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip to quiet my moans as he picked up the speed and slowly moved a finger inside me.

"Dean!" I gasped. "Need you now!"

He quickly moved into position and thrust into me. We both moaned loudly at first and Dean began to roughly thrust into me, sealing his lips over mine to keep me from moaning out loud.

I dug my nails into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood, but then rubbed his shoulders to ease the pain.

"So close." I moaned as he pulled away from me and threw my legs over his shoulders and began slamming into me.

"Y/N!" he moaned as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Dean!" I yelled as I came.

Dean thrust a few more times before moaning and he too came and collapsed onto me.

"Wow." I said as I tried to control my breathing and chuckled up at him.

Dean raised his head off my chest and chuckled too.

"Yeah, Wow."

~The End~


	3. RomanAJ

"Hey Roman! You coming out with us tonight?"

Roman looked up from his duffle bag towards his cousins Dean and Seth.

"Where ya going?" he asked as he folded up his stuff and shoved it in the bag.

"Just out with the boys to a local bar. Cena says there is a good one down the road." Dean said as he pulled on his hoodie over his t shirt and zipped it up.

"Nah, I think i'm just gonna go relax on the bus. Maybe play some video games."

Seth grinned at him.

"You gonna ask AJ to come over and play that new Call of Duty with you?"

Roman threw a towel at him and laughed as he left the room.

"Maybe!"

As Roman walked down the halls towards the buses, he thought more and more about what Seth had said. See Roman had had a little crush on Aj for a while but he had never acted on it because AJ had been dating Dolph Ziggler at the time. When they had broken up, Roman had been too into keeping his tag team titles at the time and had just pushed everything else aside for the time being.

Roman was drawn out of his thoughts when he passed by the Diva's locker room and saw that the door was cracked open. Glancing at his watch, he realized that it was past time for eveyrone to have left, so why was there still someone in the Diva's locker room. Lightly he knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

He was met with silence for a moment before he heard a loud noise and foot steps.

"Hello?" he called again.

"Roman?"

Roman lifted his head some and realized that AJ was standing in front of him.

"Hey Aj, I was just wondering if anyone was still here."

Aj smiled at him and opened the door wider.

"Just me, I was just finishing up my packing and about to head back to my bus. Are you not going out with everyone tonight?"

Roman leaned against the door frame as AJ began to finish up her packing from tonight and sighed.

"Nah, I just want to relax some. We've been so busy lately I haven't had a chance to just relax some. I just got some new games so I might play some video games." He smiled when AJ's head shot up and a smile spread across her face.

"What games?" She asked

"Well I just bought Call of Duty Ghosts-"

Aj squealed a little then blushed as Roman chuckled.

"I love Call of Duty!" She said blushing in embarassment.

Roman chuckled and smiled.

"You wanna come over and play? We can enter an online tournament since everyone will be gone for a while."

AJ packed the last of her stuff into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"That sounds like fun. Thank you Roman."

Roman and AJ made their way towards his bus and Roman opened the door and gestured for her to head inside.

"Wow."

AJ looked at the living room part and couldn't help but chuckle. They had huge flat screen tv and almost every game system imagineable.

"We get bored easily..." Roman muttered with a smile.

Soon enough they we both entered in the online tournament and they were only one kill away from winning.

"Roman he's behind you!" AJ yelled as she made her character run over to where Roman's was hiding.

"Damnit! AJ get him!" Roman yelled as his character was killed.

AJ lined up her shot and fired. They waited for a second before the screen lit up with the word 'Winner'.

AJ squealed and threw her controler down.

"I won! Oh my god!"

She quickly leaned over and kissed Roman. Roman's eyes widned but he relaxed and kissed back.

That seemed to knock AJ out of her thoughts and she jumped back in shock.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry Roman. I shouldn't have..."

Roman smiled and pulled her close and planted another kiss on her lips.

"It's okay AJ. Actually I have to tell you something."

AJ sat on Roman's lap quietly with her head down. She lifted her head when she felt Roman tilt her face up some.

"I've liked you for a while AJ, I just never did anything because you were with Dolph. So I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night after Smackdown?"

AJ smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'd love to."

They both smiled and Roman leaned in for another kiss.

~The End~


	4. CM Punk 2

Phil and I laughed as we stumbled through the door of his tour bus. We had just gone out to dinner for our 2 year anniversary. As soon as the door was closed, Phil pullled me into his arms and began kissing down my neck.

"Mmm" I groaned as he began sucking on a spot behind my ear. He knew that spot drove me wild. "Phil." I gasped.

I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor around his feet. Phil pulled away long enough to slip my jacket off as well and he lifted my shirt up and off of me to reveal my black lace bra.

"Bed." I gasped as he attacked my neck again. He tapped me on the butt and I hopped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. Dragging my nails through his short hair, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer and began to kiss up and down his neck. I began to nibble on his ear and smiled when I heard him groan and his steps falter a bit.

Moments later I felt the softness of the bed beneath me, I smiled up at Phil as he slowly crawled over me. He leaned down and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Try something for me tonight?" He whispered against my lips. I looked up at him in confusion but then I saw the look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked softly as I ran my hands up and down his chest. My hands reached the bottom of his shirt and I tugged on it slightly with a small frown. Phil smirked and lifted up enough to pull his shirt off and my hands immediately began to rub up and down his chest.

"Let's play a little tonight baby." He moaned as I tweaked his nipple a bit. He looked down at me and I nodded softly.

"Okay."

He smiled at me and kissed me softly before rolling over and reaching into the nightstand drawer and pulled out something.

"What is that?" I asked as I tried to see over him.

Phil just smiled and held up a blindfold.

"Tonight is all about you baby. But you aren't allowed to see what I'm doing, just feel."

I looked at him with a small smile and I trusted Phil entirely. Phil secured the blindfold around my head and I frowned slightly when I realized I wouldn't be able to see Phil at all. I reached foward to touch him but I felt Phil wrap his hands around my wrists and he placed them back on the bed.

"No touching."

I sighed and relaxed for a moment but jumped slightly when I felt Phils hands slide up and down my thighs.

"I love you Y/N."

I gasped as he placed a kiss to my inner thigh.

"I love you too Phil."

My hands tightened in the sheets when I felt Phil start to rub my clit and kiss my inner thigh. As his fingers played with me, I groaned in pleasure when he slipped a finger inside of me and began to stretch me.

"Phil...don't stop." I groaned

I felt him smirk against my thigh and I jumped when I felt something cold and hard press against me.

"What is that?" I asked with a shaky breath. The hardness pressed against my swollen nub and I bucked my hips up towards the feeling.

"Shhh baby. Just enjoy it."

I felt Phil move the item through my wetness and then slowly it slid into me. I threw my head back into the pillows as I was stretched even wider. Biting my lip to stifle my moans, I tossed my head back and forth as Phil began to move it in and out of me at a slow pace.

"You okay baby?" I heard him ask and I opened my mouth to answer.

"Ahhh!" I yelled when the object inside of me began to vibrate. "Ah..Phil!" I groaned, bucking my hips up towards his hand.

"What did you say baby?" He asked as he thrust the vibrator even deeper and I let a loud groan slip past my lips.

"Don't stop. God don't stop!" I pleaded. I could feel myself close to the edge and suddenly Phil rammed the tip of the vibrator particularly deep and I felt myself fly over the edge and I cried out as my orgasm washed over me.

As I came down from my high, I felt Phil slip the vibrator out of me and I groaned at the feeling. I could feel Phil pressing kisses up my body as he reached up to remove the blindfold. Blinking quickly to let my eyes adjust, I smiled up at Phil with love.

"You okay baby?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Better than okay." I said as I leaned up and kissed him softly. I pushed Phil over onto his back and straddled his lap.

"My turn now." I said with a smirk, which Phil returned.

We made love all night and when the sun was rising, I cuddled up into his arms and tried to recover some.

"Happy Anniversary baby." I heard him whisper as he kissed my forehead.

"Happy Anniversary." I whispered as we both drifted off to sleep.

~The End~


	5. Seth Rollins

Cringing in pain, I gritted my teeth as Doc. Samson pushed on my ribs some. I yelped when he pushed on it a little too much and bit back the tears that treatned to fall. Doc looked up at me with a small sad frown.

"It's broken isn't it?" I asked sadly.

"Pretty positive you only have bruised ribs, so it's not too bad. You're still gonna hurt for several days but I don't think anything is broken. We're gonna have you taken to the hospital for X-rays and treatment."

I glanced over towards Stephanie and sighed. I was just starting to get my push towards being the Diva's champion when I had an accident in a match. It had been a mixed gender match and I was against Roman Reigns and AJ Lee. My partner, CM Punk had been taken down by Seth Rollins and Roman was going for a spear on Punk, but he missed and hit me. He had too much power behind him to stop and we slammed into the steel steps.

"Don't worry Y/N. We will figure things out. I'm assuming you will still want to travel with us?" She asked as she came over and sat next to me on the bench.

"Yes please! I can still do like Promo's and stuff like that. I just can't compete. I still wanna be here and be involved in somet- AHH!" I said and cringing in pain as the doc had me put on my back on a stretcher. Stephanie stood up quickly and grabbed my hand and followed me down the hall towards the ambulance.

"We will come up with something Y/N. Don't stress over it. Call me when you've gotten everything done at the hospital and someone will pick you up."

I just nodded at her as they shut the doors on the ambulance and began to drive off. The last thing I saw was Seth Rollins approaching Stephanie and they both glanced my way.

~At the Hospital~

"Okay Y/N it looks like we are all done here. Your on the road doctor will keep us updated on your progress and we will see how you are doing in a few weeks. Now, do you have anyone here to take you home?"

"Umm let me call my boss. She said she would send someone over to get me."

Pulling my cell phone out of my gym bag, I hit speed dial #1 and waiting for her to pick up.

"Stephanie McMahon speaking."

"Hey Stephanie, its Y/N. I just finished at the hospital."

"Oh good, your ride should be waiting for you in the lobby."

"Oh okay, thanks Stephanie! I owe you one!"

"Oh I know you do." Stephanie said and I couldn't help but wonder what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh no reason, listen Y/N I have to go but call me if you need anything. Bye!" And with that, she hung up on me.

Staring at the phone in shock, I looked back at the doc who shrugged and put me in a wheelchair.

"Umm she said that my ride is waiting for me in the Lobby."

The nurse nodded and began to wheel me towards the front with my discharge papers and some different exercises to help the soreness. I also had a perscription for pain killers. As we rounded the corner, I looked around for someone I recognized and gasped when I saw him standing at the Discharge counter."

_'So that's what Stephanie meant by me owing her! Damnit Stephanie!'_ I thought as we came up closer to him.

"Hey Y/N you ready to go?"

I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hey Seth, and yes. I hate hospitals."

Seth laughed and helped me fill out the last of my paperwork before wheeling me outside to the black SUV waiting by the curb.

"Here let me help you Y/N."

I smiled at him as he ran around the car to put my bag in the back seat and then coming back over to help me out of the chair. I struggled to hop up into the high SUV and Seth saw my struggles.

"Hang on a sec."

"I'm sorry if this hurts, I'm just trying to help."

I felt him wrap his arm around my back and under my legs, then suddenly I was lifted off the ground and up into the passenger seat. I gasped in pain slightly and clutched my ribs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Seth said in a panic. I took a deep breath and winced.

"I'm okay Seth. You didn't hurt me, I promise." I pulled my legs close to the seat as he closed the door and I smiled at him. Seth slowly returned the smile and ran to the other side and hopped in the SUV.

"Ready to head back to the hotel? Stephanie asked me to look after you so she had your room changed to mine. I hope you don't mind." Seth said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway towards the hotel we were all staying at for the night.

"Oh! No I don't mind. Thank you for looking after me tonight. I'm sorry, I'm such a pain."

"Don't say that! You're not a pain Y/N. I don't mind taking care of you."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Really." He said looking over at me with a smile.

We made it back to the hotel and Seth had me wait in the car while he went inside and got a wheelchair and came back outside.

"I figured you would be more comfortable with a wheelchair. I figured it would be easier than you walking." He said with a laugh.

I blushed and nodded.

"Thank you Seth."

He carefully helped me down and into the chair, being careful to avoid touching my ribs. He grabbed my bag and put it over his shoulder and steering me into the lobby. As we got into the elevator I glanced over at Seth quickly who smiled at me.

"Oh by the way, Summer Rae dropped off your stuff in my room before I came to get you, so all of your bags are already there."

I nodded at him and shifted slightly in my chair, trying not to move my ribs too much. The elevator beeped and the doors opened onto the floor we were staying on. Seth wheeled me down the hall and we came to a stop in front of his door. As Seth dug around in his pockets for his room key, the door next to him opened and both Dean and Roman stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey Seth. Hey Y/N, how are you feeling?"

I looked at Roman who had moved over to my right side and squatted down to the floor so he could check on me.

"I'm alright, just some bruised ribs. Nothing too horrible." I said with a slight smile.

Roman grimaced slightly and shook his head.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop in time to keep from hitting you."

I put my hand up to stop him.

"Accidents happen Roman, it wasn't your fault. I slipped off the apron and didn't realize I was in your path until it was too late."

"Still, I should have been more careful."

"Roman, I'm fine! Don't worry about it okay. I'll get you back for it don't worry." I said with a laugh, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs. Roman finally cracked a smile and chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try short stuff."

I huffed and crossed my arms with a pout, making all three of them laugh, Seth having turned back around after finally opened the door to the room.

"You staying with Seth tonight?" Dean asked as he leaned against the wall casually. I nodded and chuckled.

"Stephanie asked him to quote "Take care of me and watch over me." so looks like I'm tagging along with him for a while."

Dean and Roman glanced at Seth and he just shook his head, as if telling them something. I just shrugged and let it go. My pain meds were starting to kick in so I was starting to feel a lot better.

"Alright, well we will let you two get some rest. I hope you feel better Y/N!" I smiled at them and waved as they headed down the hall towards the elevator. No doubt going out with some of the other Superstars for the night.

"Shall we?"

I nodded to Seth and he wheeled me into the room and over to the bed. He helped me out of the chair and I sat on the bed next to my suitcase. I grabbed some pajamas out of the suitcase and slowly made my way into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Biting my lip slightly I realized that I needed Seth's help to wrap my ribs. The doctor had given me a large bandage to wrap around me to keep pressure on them. Standing there in shorts and my black sports bra I debated asking him for help. After trying to do it myself I sighed in frustration before peeking my head out of the bathroom.

"Seth?"

I looked over to see him leaning back on the bed wearing grey sweatpants and no shirt. I bit my lip and called his name a little louder.

"Seth?"

His head turned towards me and his eyes widened.

"Yeah? You alright?"

I bit my lip and shook my head slightly.

"I need-" I took a deep breath in embarassment. "I need your help wrapping my ribs, I can't do it myself."

Seth just nodded and sat up on the edge of the bed before making his way over to the bathroom.

"Just let me know if I pull it too tight okay?" He said. I nodded at him and he blew out a breath before reaching around me to start wrapping the bandage. As he wrapped it around me, he pulled it tight and I winced slightly.

"Too tight?" He asked softly, stilling all movement.

"No, just sore. Keep going." I said softly.

Seth nodded and finished wrapping me up before gently running his hands up my sides.

"All done."

"Thanks."

Seth slowly retreated back into the bedroom and I slipped my tanktop on over by bra. Glancing in the mirror one last time, I slowly made my way back into the bedroom before shifting to sit on the bed. My medicine had kicked in full force and I was starting to feel a little dizzy. I didn't feel any pain, but it felt funny. I pulled the covers over me and turned to look at Seth. As if he could feel me staring at him, he turned towards me and tilted his head.

"What?"

I just shook my head at him and smiled a sleepy smile.

"Nothing."

He turned his attention back to the Tv and I glanced over to see what he was watching. It was an old episode of CSI. Feeling a little sleepy I closed my eyes. Before I could stop myself, I heard myself whisper.

"Love you Seth."

I felt him tense next to me and I popped my eyes open wide when I realized what I said. I stared up at him and Seth's eyes were wide too.

"What did you say?" He asked softly.

I winced and took a deep breath. I knew the pills had made me relax a bunch but they didn't cloud my judgement. I had had a crush on Seth for a long time, it wasn't the medicine talking so I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I love you."

Seth smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips.

"I was hoping that was what you said. And I know it's not just the medicine talking."

I giggled at him and smiled.

Seth turned off the Tv and only the lamp light filled the room. He readjusted on the bed and I felt him reach out for me.

"Come ere"

I smiled and shifted until I had my head laying on his chest and his arm around my back. I could feel him rubbing my back gently, trying not to bother my ribs.

"Hey Y/N?"

I tilted my head until I was looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

I nodded at him, knowing that he could see me because of the lamp.

"Stephanie didn't tell me to look after you. When I found out that you were injured, I ran backstage to find you. When I found you, you had just been loaded into the ambulance so I asked Stephanie if I could take care of you. She was a little weary at first because she knew that it was Roman that had hurt you. So I talked to her and told her the truth. I wanted to take care of you because I love you too." Seth looked down at me with a small smile on his face and I grinned.

"I was hoping you would say that." I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his. Feeling him smile into the kiss I giggled when his beard tickled my chin some.

"Get some sleep Y/N, tomorrow you're traveling with me on the Shield's bus."

I smiled and layed my head on his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As I drifted off to sleep, I felt him press a kiss to my head and he softly rubbed my back.

"Love you Y/N. Sweet dreams."

~The End~


End file.
